Hyung Neomu Yeppeo
by Brenny17
Summary: This story is a manifestation of my overly active imagination and what I imagine took place after the filming of 'House of Army'. Enjoy! :D


Jhope couldn't deny the pounding of his heart as Jungkook stared deeply into his eyes, after having backed him up against a wall in the dressing rooms. They'd just finished filming for 'House of Army' and most of the members had already left, aside from Jin who was finishing up filming.

When Jhope strolled into the room a few moments ago, he was surprised to find that Jungkook was still wearing his costume and didn't seem to be in a hurry to take it off. But, he didn't question him, instead going over to his clothes to change out of the black dress he was wearing. Before he could, though, Jungkook suddenly pulled his arm and pinned him to the wall which is why he was in the situation he was currently in now.

"Jungkook-ah, what are you doing?" asked Hoseok, raising an eyebrow at his dongsaeng, despite his racing heart. The boy really had matured into a handsome young adult.

"You look really pretty hyung," he said, titling his head slightly in an adorable fashion.

"Ah... thanks..." Hoseok replied, ducking his head a bit in embarrassment. If he was being honest, he didn't think he looked too bad as a woman either, but he was ready to take the dress off now. He was starting to feel strange about the whole thing again.

But, when he tried to move, he was only met with Jungkook's arm blocking his way. He quickly looked up in confusion, wondering what else his dongsaeng could want to say.

"Hyung, you're really so pretty like this. Can I... kiss you?" He asked, the younger boy's expression completely serious as he waited for a response, never breaking eye contact with the other.

"What? Eyy... stop playing," Hoseok laughed nervously, seeing his dongsaeng's serious expression and intense gaze on him.

"But, I'm not playing," Jungkook clarified, lifting his hand up to gently caress the other's face.

"Y-Yah... you know I'm not really a girl right? We're both guys..." The older male stammered, trying to get his dongsaeng to come back to his senses. Jungkook couldn't be serious right now, could he? He had to be messing with him, right?

"I know we're both guys," Jungkook stated, continuing to stare into Hoseok's eyes as he removed the wig then the hair net from his hyung's brownish blond hair which was similar in color to his own. "But, I don't care. Hyung, please... can I kiss you?"

Jhope didn't know what to do about his dongsaeng being like this. Why did he have to corner him and stare as though he couldn't resist him? And, why didn't he completely dislike the attention Jungkook was giving him?

"Jungkookie..." Hoseok whispered, swallowing thickly as the younger male leaned down closer to him, tangling his fingers in his hyung's soft hair and watching as the latter closed his eyes in compliance.

"So pretty," Jungkook said softly, mere millimeters away from touching the older male's lips, which were still covered in red lipstick, before finally closing the distance between them.

Hoseok sighed into the kiss, responding to Jungkook's soft lips once he began to move them against his own. He knew that allowing this to happen was not such a good idea, but at the moment, he couldn't get himself to care too much.

Although, to the older male's knowledge, the younger male had only had very few girlfriend's, his kissing skills proved to be really well. But, then again, he was the golden maknae so...

Hoseok was still enjoying the kiss minutes later, probably way more than he should, when Jungkook suddenly caressed his exposed thigh, his hand stopping to firmly squeeze Hoseok's firm behind.

The older male gasped, gently pushing his younger companion back and breaking their kiss.

"Jungkookie! What are you-

The younger male placed his lips on his hyung's again for a brief moment, pulling back to stare into Hoseok's eyes a few seconds later.

"I'm sorry, but I really want to touch you right now," Jungkook admitted.

Hoseok stared at the younger male in disbelief. He didn't know what switch he'd turned on inside the other, but it was clear that he was dead serious and felt free enough to verbalize his attraction to his hyung.

"Listen, Jungkook-ah... I don't think we should go any further than this. It's not a good idea," the older male tried to reason again, even though he had a feeling that nothing he said to the worked up male would get through to him right now.

Jungkook suddenly leaned his head against Jhope's shoulder, his head turned so that he was facing his hyung.

"I know... I'm sorry hyung. You're just so beautiful," he said, holding Hoseok's gaze all the while.

Seriously, where did this kid learn to seduce someone like this? I'm a guy, but his gaze is making my heart flutter…what the hell? Also, what's up with calling me beautiful like I'm a girl?!

Hoseok sighed, breaking eye contact with his dongsaeng momentarily before making a decision with himself. He turned back to Jungkook whose eyes caught his straight away.

"Fine, but only touching. Don't expect to go all the way," Hoseok said, feeling embarrassed after saying the words, but he could tell just by looking at Jungkook that the other very much wanted to do that.

"Okay, hyung," he said with a grin, lifting his head from Jhope's shoulder then wordlessly scooping him up in his arms to carry him over to the couch in the corner.

Jungkook laid Hoseok down on his back, climbing on top of him soon after.

The spark of lust Jhope saw in his younger companion's eyes sent a nervous thrill down his spine as Jungkook's lips finally met with his again, their bodies pressed very closely together as they made out.

Jungkook wasn't being shy about his advances either. His soft long fingers ran up his hyung's thigh over and over, each time stopping just below his underwear which were becoming tight now from the older male's growing erection.

He figured now would be the right time to push Jungkook away, but all he did was moan when said male started placing kisses on his neck then caressing his erection through his underwear, strong hand disappearing underneath his dress.

"Ahn… J-Jungkook-ah…" moaned Hoseok, his heart pounding in his chest now as the younger boy began to grind his hard length against firm thigh.

Jungkook looked up, momentarily stopping his attack on his hyung's neck which was increasingly becoming covered with hickeys. The lust in his eyes sent arousal straight to Hoseok's groin and he had to swallow before speaking.

"We should…s-stop now," he stammered, unable to hold the maknae's eyes for long without getting lost in them.

"Is that really what you want, hyung?" asked Jungkook, his question causing the other to meet his eyes again. "You keep saying we shouldn't do this and that, but… do you really want me to stop?"

Jhope was taken aback by the question. It shook him, because no matter how much he tried to tell himself that this wasn't a good idea, he couldn't seem to actually feel the need to stop what they were doing. He wanted Jungkook more than anything right now.

When Hoseok didn't say anything right away, Jungkook spoke again.

"Don't worry, I won't push you to go all the way if you don't want to, but I want to feel you. I want to make you cum," he said heatedly, causing Jhope to gasp when he lightly caressed the older male's manhood again.

"Jungkook, I… please, I want you," the older male admitted just as heatedly, placing both hands on the maknae's cheeks before bringing their lips together once more, sucking and playing with one another's tongues urgently now.

Jungkook pulled off his hyung's underwear with a little help from Hoseok, momentarily breaking their kiss to wet his fingers before grabbing a hold of the older male's by now painfully hard length and stroking it slowly but firmly.

Hoseok hissed, tangling his fingers in brown hair as they continued to kiss. His other hand traveled to Jungkook's crotch, rubbing his clothed length and lightly squeezing his balls in a teasing manner.

Jungkook growled into the kiss, gasping in delight adorably when Hoseok squeezed his balls again before trailing his fingers along his crotch once more.

He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to feel Hoseok's warm hand around him now.

So, stopping his ministrations on his hyung's by now leaking member for a moment, Jungkook swiftly sat up and began unbuckling his belt then slid his pants down to his knees.

"Lay on your side," he said huskily, smirking a bit when he caught Hoseok looking at his hard body.

The older male complied, his cheeks heating up a bit from being caught as the maknae settled in beside him, also lying on his side.

Without a word, Jungkook leaned in to kiss Jhope again, his hand going back to stroking his hyung's length.

The older male hissed in delight once more, also wetting his hand briefly before taking Jungkook into his hand and stroking him, thumb running over the tip teasingly. Jungkook moaned into the kiss, biting Hoseok's lip afterwards in approval.

They continued like this for a while, gradually increasing the speed of their hand movements and climbing higher and higher to orgasm.

This whole thing was insane, but staring into Jungkook's handsome face, which was beaded with sweat, and the erotic expression he wore, the older male simply didn't give a damn anymore.

Hoseok came first, hips jerking intensely into Jungkook's fist, his cry of ecstasy muffled by said male's lips.

It didn't take long before the younger male also came, that beautiful singer's voice of his making sounds that would make fans squeal, if not drool, from the raw sexiness of it.

The both of their fists were now covered in each other's pleasure as well as their clothing, which they decided to pay no attention to at the moment, as they lazily kissed one another in contentment.

"Neomu yeppeoyo (So pretty)," Jungkook whispered once they finally pulled away and he was staring at Hoseok's mussed hair and slightly damp forehead. Their bodies were still pressed close together as the couch wasn't too wide.

Jhope smiled tiredly at Jungkook then sighed. Now they'd done it, he thought, but there was no turning back now. And, anyway, he didn't regret what had happened. They'd both needed some pent-up release and it wasn't like they had to worry about this secret getting out or anything.

Hoseok told himself it wasn't really a big deal. They just needed to make sure the evidence of their activities was cleaned up before anyone came in behind them. Speaking of which, how much time had gone by already? Surely the staff would be wrapping up Jin's filming by now, if they hadn't begun doing so already.

With one understanding nod between the two, they began to change out of their costumes. Since they were done with filming, they just put them in a plastic bag then got rid of them. If anyone asked where the costumes went, they would just say they didn't know and that they'd left them on the couch then left to go to the dorms.

After all, who would suspect them of taking the outfits? It's not like they had any reason too, as far as anyone else aside from the culprits themselves were concerned. The incident would be forgotten soon enough by staff, although the same couldn't be said for maknae and hyung.

As they walked outside to the parked car waiting for them, neither knew where their relationship would go from here. They obviously would need to have a serious talk sooner or later. But, for now, the two just felt at ease and were ready to drift off into oblivion as soon as they were in the car.


End file.
